La persona que mas amo1
by Saga de Geminis
Summary: Este Fic,esobre SaoriXSaga donde saga sufre un poco por el amor de Saori como poco a poco ellos dos empiesan su romance,despues de que Seiya dejara a Saori por MihoXX
1. Chapter 1

**La persona que mas amo**

Este es un FanFic Saga&Saori,esmi primeraves que escrivo uno de este anime los personajes que salgan aquien son de(Masami kurumada)tengame pasiensia aver como me va aseptro criticas y demas pero por fabor no sean tanduros .

Despues dela guerra santa contra zeus los dorados y demas caballeros abian sido resusitados gracias al sacrificio de Athena,pero Seiya y los demas caballeros de bronce con la ayuda delos otros caballeros salvaron Athena de su castigo, entonces Zeus los perdono y los dejo en paz asie el santuario de Athena volvio ala normalida con las 12 casas reconstruidas pero mejor echas que antes para poder seguir cuidando dela tierra, la paz por fin asido consedida los demas dioses los andejado en paz tambien por consedo de Zeus a hora todos tienen una vida mas omenos normal Shiryu se fue alas montañas junto a Shunrey que alfin podian vivir en paz juntos,Hyoga sefue a vivir a cilberia con la amgia se Miho la (la que fue elis).

3 años despues

hera de noche en el santuario todo era cilensioso y tranquilo todos dormian esepto un caballero en la terciaba casa de geminis donde viven a hora los dos geminanos kanon y Saga quienes a hora compartian la misma casa cada quien con su abitacion,quien avia buelto despues de 3 años ya que el se abia ido por que su corzon se estava partiendo en pedasos y sentia que algo le dolia en su alma, corazon savia que estando serca no avia modo de que eso sele quitara estando ahy serca de esa persona, claro nadie savia el motivo del por que se abia ido tanto tiempo solo avia puesto el pretexto de que tenia que aser cosas importantes pero solo se avia ido aislarse un tiempo y conoser rincones del mundo para aver si ayava alguien que lograra quitar ese clavo de su corazon pero no ayo anadie ni siuqiera lo avia intentado solo viajaba solo sin compañia a hora avia regresado Saga que estava sentado en la entrada de su casa mirando el cielo pensando en el tiempo que estubo asuente esos 3 largos años.

-Saga echa ungran suspiro que sale de su alma ,abarasndo sus piernas-a hora e regresado y...no epodido superar esto que siento por ella,quien le pertense a otro no devo pensar en ella pero no puedo por mas quie intente buscar alguien- claro las mujeres nunca le ubisen negado su compañia claro ubo mas de una que intentaron con quistarlo pero siempre las negava o se alegava ya que es alguie rialmente atractivo para las mujeres entodos los sentidos- ademas que .. no me interesa ninguna otra y nadie mas nadie me ase sentir lo que siento por ella-su cuerpo se estremese al pensar en esa chica que invade cada parte de su ser- y me ase sentir pero no no devo olvidarla si devo hacerlo aun que este solo.

-agachando su cara reposandola en sus piernas con cara de fastidio de estar solo y no ayar anadie que quite ese clabo que tiene en su corazon-que boy hacer

sigues despierto saga no piensas dormir dice kanon-quien salia medio dormitiado-

aaahh -vueltendose-ahy eres tu kanon no me asustes de ese modo dice Saga-cara molesta-

no puede ser Saga como es que te as asustado me sorprende o es que acaso ayaste alguien en tu viaje y pensas en ella dice kanon

no kanon-suspira-claro que no solo estava viendo las estrellas lo tranquilo que es el santuario de noche dice Saga

vaya en serio jejeje no ayaste ninguna linda chika deviste aver tenido muchas chicas atras de ti hermanito dice Kanon

-poneidendo cara de medio enojo-no kanon no aye ninguna de mi interes dice Saga

pero deviste aver tenido algunas que otras-centandose asu lado dandole pequeños codasos a Saga-

hay hermano..no soy como tu hermanito dice Saga

quuuuuuueeeeeeee ahhhhhhh no te burles de mi Saga dice kanon

no me burlo solo digo sierta verdad dice Saga

ahhhh que malo eres hermanillo y dime pensavas en algo antes de que llegara dice kanon

nop hermanito no pensava en nada por que dice Saga

por que estavas algo colorado y temblando dice kanon

queee esque medio frio estodo dice Saga

mmm si ase frio bastante oye Saga hermanito lino -mirandolo con estellitas en los ojos-

que suede kanon-mirandolo con sorpresa-

puedodemos entrenar mañana juntos dice kanon

ehh si claro kanon dice Saga

graciass-abraza-heres el mejor hermanito que etenido dice kanon

no mames kanon - -UU dice Saga

ehhhhh ahy mira una chika desnuda dice kanon

queee kanon!-le da un zape y selavanta-asta mañanda kanon dice Saga

auchis sip-asiendo lo mismo kanon levanatrse eh irse adormir-

aldia siguiente antes del alba,se oyen unos pies que corren asia la abitacion de Saga quien duerme profundamente sin percatarse de quien biene asia el,saltando sobre el

Saggaaaaaaaa despierta hermanitooooo queridooooooooooo

-Saga solo se medio remuebe y queja-

Sagggggaaaaaaa despierta ya hermano dice kanon

-mientras lo alborota rapidamente,Saga despierta rapidamente empujando a kanon-

que quieres kanon por que me despiertas de este modo dice Saga

anda hermano no seas flojo y levantate ahy que ir a entrenar dice Kanon

que hora es dice Saga

las 5 dela mañana hermanito Saga dice kanon

queeeeeeeeeee las 5 bromeas estas loco no esdemasiado temprano mejor duerme mas y entrenaremos mas tarde Dice Saga

pero que dices hermano tu siempre te levantavas a esa hora a entrenar o mas temprano no te vuelvas un flojo dice kanon

ahy no importa estiempo de paz-poniendo su cabeza bajo la almuada este Saga-

si lo se hermanillo pero...tu me prometisteeeee añeñe ademas no olvides que hoy desañunaremos con la señortia Saori kido por ti-Saga abre los ojos como plato claro como tiene la almuada en su cabesa noseda cuenta kanon) y ademas tengo que ir aver a mili que por fin acepto salir con migo dice kanon

Mili? quien es esa chika una nueva con quista dice Saga

ahh es diferente esta ves hermanillo ella es una hermosa amazona de escorpion-sentandose en la cama-

hermosa amazona de escorpion ?no savia que avia amazona de escorpion dice Saga-sorpendido-

ahyy hermanooooooo como no saves donde vives ahy amazonas de todos los signos zodiacales Athena dio la aprovacion alas amazonas a llegar a ese rango dice kanon

oyeme hermanito no olvides que yo no estuve un tiempo, que rido hermano como iva asaverlo dice saga-enfadado-

jaja sierto seme olvido es que para mi jamas te fuiste-sonrie-ademas mili es espesial dice kanon

ahy apoco no me agas reir kanon tu nunca astomado anadie en serio dice Saga

ahh estaves es diferente-mirando el cuelo con un poco de tristesa en su cara-

-Saga alver el rostro de su hermano asie semedio incorpora-es enserio hermano ella si te interesa OO dice Saga

asies hermano y no fue nada facil asercarmele siempre me rechasava pero ella ase sentir algo que jamas avia sentido es como si mi alama se consumiera por ella cadaves que me rechasaba y mi estomago sesiente raro todo el tiempo pienso en ella no puedo evitarlo dice kanon

-lo mira sorprendido y entendiendo ese sentimiento que el tiene por sierta diosa-esta bien kanon entonces tedeseo buena suerte con esa chika dice Saga

gracias hermano bueno levantate ya o sino te are costquillas hermano-cara maliosa pone kanon-

ni sete ocurra hacerlo kanon por que sino veras dice Saga

asie veremos-se avienta hacerle cosquillas a Saga quien empiesa a reir como loco y alansar patadas dandole una a kanon en la cara,callendo medio noquiado al cueloo-

perdon kanon dice Saga

-tambaliandose-no te...preo...cupes vale dice kanon

-ya re cuperado del golpe kanon-

bueno esta bien vamos a entrenar hermano dice Saga

ok hermanillo te espero en el coliseo de acuerdo no tardes dice kanon

-quien sale corriendo de la abitacion,Saga selevanta un poco pesadamente estirano los brazos y piernas bostezando asercandose al closed para ponerse su ropa con la que entrenara que usan cuando no tienen la armadura puesta paresida ala de kanon pero color negro,saliendo corriendo dela casa de geminis,ya avia mas de uno despierto a esa hora para entrenarse aun que eran tiempo de paz no podian dejar de hacerlo Saga estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no hoia alos demas que lo saludaban asta toparse con Aioria-

hola Saga que gusto volver averte dice Aioria

-pero saga ni lo oye quien sigue su camino,pero Aioria sele aserca al oido dice SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

queeee aaaaaaaaaaahhh-callendo asia atras-Aioria dice Saga

como estas amigo cuanto tiempo dice Aioria

-levantandose Saga-estado bien,si cuanto tiempo, tu como as estado Aioria

todo muy bien y como tefue en tu largo viaje areglaste ese asuanto dice Aioria

este-tragando saliva-mas omenos dice Saga

vaya y eso por que dice Aioria

ya ves no todo se puede areglar dice Saga-con sonrisa desgastadora-

mmm...vaya bueno ojala puedas solucionarlo pronto amigo Saga dice Aioria

ah...si...claro..y por sierto Aioria dice Saga

que pasa Saga dice Aioria

como teva con Marin...por fin...le as dicho lo que sientes Aioria...-voz entre cortada- dice Saga

meva muy bien si por fin selo edicho y me correspondio soy el hombre mas feliz la mujer que amo me coresponde dice Aioria muy contento

va...ya...mee alegro...por vos-sonrie amargamente Saga-

te pasa algo Saga tu voz se oye rara y ademas estas muy distraido dice Aioria

ehh...amy...no en apsoluto amigo...dice Saga-con la misma sonrisa-

seguro Saga dice Aioria-con una sega levantada-

jamas estado tan seguro delo que digo dice Saga

y tu Saga pudiste ayar alguna linda Señortia dice Aioria

nooooooo...dice Saga-emudesiendo la voz-

no y eso por que amigo acaso no ayaste ala chica indicada dice Aioria

-lo mira fastidiado y turbio-ya dije que no dice Saga...aghm

deve aver alguna que..-interumpido aioria por saga-

-subiendo los hombros los brazos caidos y puños cerrados-no me interesa ninguna mujer dice Saga

ah...mm...entonces...bueno cada quien susgustos como Apfrofithe dice Aioria

nooooo soy como ese tipo-cara de desperasion y en fadado-solo que no me interesa ni las mujeres ni nadie dice Saga-suspira-estodo

ahh esta bien dice Aioria

bueno esmejor irme-señalando asia enfrente-mi hermano espera dice Saga

bien nos veremos en el desalluno Saga dice Aioria

-solo ase una señal pequeña con su mano-murmura para si ahy no devie preguntarle sobre Marin asie ubiese evitado su pregunta -con voz enojada-

-despues de caminar mas y ignorar medio mundo llega al coliseo Saga,quien sele aserca a kanon por detras tocandole el hombro,kanon al voltear al verlo tiene cara de momia-

aaaahh Saga por que tienes esa cara dice kanon

cual cara-enojandose-vamos a entrenar o que niño bonito-sonrie malvadamente Saga-

niño bonito? si estoi listo hermano Saga dice kanon

genial vamos entonces-lansandose sobre kanon con fuerte golpe en el estomago,quien caie de rodillas-

sag...a...qu...e...te...pasa...quie...res...ma...tarme...ahy x,xdice kanon

ahy por fabor hermanito no te quejes apenas emepsamos eso no te mata u.úUU dice Saga

...-traga saliva-no...de jaste ni queme acomo...dara..dice kanon

ahy hermano el enemigo no teva estara esperando a que te acomo-des dice Saga

pero...no...ah...y...ene...migos xX

nunca se save hermani-se aserca y le estiende la mano a kanon quien love medio sorprendido-

te pasa algo hermano por que ablas de esa forma-ya de pie kanon-

nop nome pasa nada por que-sonriendole-

ah...por nada hermanito dice kanon

bueno continuemos-quien buelve alansarse sin previo aviso,estaves kanon logra defenderse-

muy bien kanon asie se ase dice Saga-piensa solo quiero dejar de pensar en eso-aaaaaaahhh-vuelve alansarse-

gracias-buelbe adefenderse y attakar estaves tambien a Saga-

-entrenando duramente toda la madrugada no solo pelas sino tambien copetensias de carreras de dominales y demas entrenando duramente toda la madrugada y saliendo el sol sin detenerse un segundo asie Saga logra distraer su mente y olvidarse de ese sentimiento que lo a hoga-

alto dice kanon-todo sudando y cansado-vaya te emosianaste verdad

que pasa hermanito ya te cansaste-rie y tambien agitado del cansasio este Saga-

no es eso esque ya van aser las 7 y devemos estar en el comedor de Athena alas 9 dela mañana dice kanon..

-Saga mira asia el orisonte,ya que se abian alejado del colise-no quiero ir a desayunar no tengo ambre dice Saga

quee x0x bromeas...si esto dever averte echo tener ambre ademas espor ti Saga dice kanon..

pero es que no deseo ir a desayunar -dandole la espalda a kanon-

te pasa algo hermano-sele aserca pero solo queda atras de Saga-

no...solo no tengo ambre estodo ve tu yo seguire entrenando aquie dice Saga

pero hermano que les dire alos demas y a Saori dice Kanon

-poniendo cara de melancolia-lo que quieras si quieres diles que me dio anemia o epatitis dearrea o me lastime ..no importa diles loque deces -camina alegandose de kanon-

-kanon trata de asercarsele,pero saga sale corriendo antes que lo alcansara-

sas hora que are dice kanon-caminando en direccion ala terciava casa-

-Saga sigue corriendo alegandose algo del Santuario asta llegar auna quevrada donde seve el mar y las olas asotan en las rockas,sentandose abarsando suspiernas y poniendo ojitos de corderito-

lo siento mi linda señora,pero pero no puedo siquiera verla siento que el alma seme sale cadaves que laveo es por eso que tengo que evitar verla y por eso no fuie a su desayuno mmmm..--suspira-lo siento perdoneme-dice Saga

-mirando como las olas rebientan en la rocka y sumiso en suspensamientos,en lo que estaria pensando ella por que el no fue pero asie era mejor evitarverla no sabria ni como reccionar ante su presensia y sabiendo que ese Seiya esta serca, las entrañas selo comen cadaves que el mira a Seiya serca de ella asie que es mejor evitar todo contacto concara de primida,cierra sus ojos -

si esmejor asie no soporto siequiera verlos mirarse -cubirendo su cara con sus brazos y piernas-no puedo mas pense que estos años iavn ayudarme pero no al contrario con oir su nombre seme ase una gran tormente dentro de mi me duele mucho el alma dice Saga

pasando casie media hora desde que estado ahy solo pensativo de prtonto una figura femenina de cabello purpura largo con su vestido abitual color blanco con tirantes se aserca adonde el sencuentra ya que ella se avia preocupao el por que el avia faltado a su desayuno ella supo llegar a donde estava el por su cosmo que lo sentia inquieto

-ella lomira ahy centado sinitendo su cosmo triste apenas si logra sentirlo,asercandose mas a el sin que Saga sede cuenta-

Saga que suede por que no fuiste -dice una dulce voz que el conose bien que desava y almismo tiempo evitava atoda costa-

-el abre los ojos congran impresion sin saver que decir -piensa: no puede ser..ah-

mm dime que te susede-asercandose mas a Saga-

piensa: no por favor no se aserque mas ono podre controlar esto que siento-nerviosamente y sudando con miedo selo- suplico-

- alsentir el cosmo de Saga que la rechasava se de tubo-kanon dijo que no estavas bien y por eso no fuiste a desayunar y me preocupe de que algo malo te susediera ademas siento tu cosmo inquieto dice ella

ahh...yo...-cierra los ojos mas,preocupada por mi rayos las palabras no me salen estoi mudo...sudando y temblano al sentirla serca-

Saga que pasa por que no me respondes dice Saori

-Saga selevanta incorporandose con dificultad,con la mirada avajo-no...te...ngo...na...da...dice Saga-nerviosamente sin verla-

estas seguro Saga saves que puedes contar con migo en lo que te pase a todos ustedes selos dije a hora telo digo atie dice Saori

-negando con la cabeza caminando un poco sin verla asia otra direccion-no es ...nada dice Saga

-ella le toca el hombro con sensilles,Saga solo abre sus ojos como platos sentia como se quemava esa parte de el al sentir su dulce mano-

aahh...-respirando agitadamente-...ah..-quedandose sin palabras al completo conjelado esta Saga-

-en eso se oye otravoz-

Saori que paso por que saliste sin avisarme-dice la voz conosida para Saga el cual lo puso tenso y mas nervioso -

Seiyaa-no muy animada- perdona por no desirte es que sentie el cosmo de Saga inquito ademas queria saver por que no fue al desayuno dice Saori

-eso ase poner mas enojado y nervioso a Saga cerrando los puños al solo oirlos ablar entre ellos y triste solo queria salir corriendo-

estabien pero no me agas esto de salir sindecimre por que me precupo ahy que cuidarte dice Seiya

lo siento-mirando a Seiya,que la veia-je dice ella

m..-tragando saliva-...yo...devo...irme a cambiar-volte averlos sonrriendo forsadamente-permiso-caminando lejos de ahy con gran tristesa alverlos serca mientras el viento sopla atras de el-

-Saori ve con melancolia como se alegava,pensando que solo era preocupacion como sentia por los otros-ojala este bien dice Saori

claro que si Saori-la mira y agacha la cabeza-deve estarlo dice Seiya

-llegando asu terciava casa de geminis entra asu abitacion sentandose en la cama pensando-mmbueno seiya es quien siempre la ptoregio salvo dio su vida por ella,ja como podria ella fijarse en alguien que nunca iso nada por ella,este sentimiento nasio cuando morie en sus brazos la primera ves mi alama no descanso nuca en paz alverla aella en peligro inclusive siempre re anime a quel quien es dueño de tu amor y mealegro que asie aya sido pero no puedo evitar este dolor que siento-suspira-

nada puedo hacer no me queda mas que tragarme este sentimiento y dolor -selevanta y toma su tuaya para meterse a bañar-

Saga hola hermano ya regrese dice kanon-quien entrava ala abitacion-

Kanon oye deves pedir permiso para entra y como te fue en el desayuno dice Saga-mientras se areglava para meterse abañar-

muy bien todos se preguntaron por tu ausencia saves y lesdije que tenias sueño y no tenias ambre dice kanon

ehh ahy-tragando saliva-Saori fue averme a donde estava tu le dijiste donde estava dice Saga

no hermano creo que fue por tu cosmo que sintio y supo llegar asia atie-sonrie-bueno yo tambien me vañare devo pasar por mili-quien sale corriendo de ahy kanon-

si..claro- entrando al baño,quitandose la ropa de entrenamiento,entra ala regadera abriendo la llave del agua caliente y fria dejando que el agua recorra todo su cuerpo y largo cabello azul que le a cresido, mas abjo de su cadera sin pensar en nada poniendo su mente en blanco con la cabesa lebantada asia arriba-

-en eso kanon ya areglado -por cierto Saga, tambien quiere aser una comida en tu onor esta Saori esta tarde-dice kanon desdela puerta-

-abriendo los ojos,mirando asia la puerta-una comida-con voz fuerte-

si hermano una comida bueno devor irme nos vemos-saliendo otraves kanon en busca de su mili-(no me mates mili y kanon)

-mete sus manos entre su cabello asiendolo abrir y dejandolo caer asia los lados-comida no se nosavria que hacer o decir me quedo mudo y sobre todo con Seiya ahy pegado a ella-mriandose las manos y el agua que escurre-

-saliendo dela regadera se pone una tuaya al rededor dela cintura o cadera-mm mejor ire ala cuidad y pondre el pretexto de que seme fue eltiempo sisisi esmejor asie que me dare prisa-sale del baño escurriendo su cabello todo el piso,dejando caer la tuaya toma ropa normal que abia comprado en su viaje,pantalon de tela color crema cafe con bolsas,poniendo se una camisete blanca y un blusa con manga cortas-

bien ala calle se adicho-saliendo dela casa de geminis rumbo ala cuidad de grecia a hora podian salir entrar agusto los caballeros y demas-

-en otra parte en la abitacion de Athena-

-quien llega Saori -Señora ya aregresado encontro a Saga dice Shion

eh sip lo encontre-centadose en la escalera avajo del trono-

se encuentra bien señorita Saori y Seiya no avia ido con usted dice Shion

si pero dijo que desava aser algo dice Saori

que suede Saori seve deprimida ultimamente querdia señora dice Shion

-suspira con la mirada abajo Saori-

es que Seiya ultimamente no se aportado como antes a estado distante me acompaño pero sentie que fue por puro dever como diosa que soy dice Saori

esta diciendo que Seiya lo que siente por voz es dever no lo creo el selo dijo que la salvava no por ser athena sino por ser Saori kido dice Shion

si lo recuerdo pero a hora lo noto distante y seva seguido ala cuidad dice Saori

...no se preocupe seguro es adecer para llamar asus amgiso y no quiere que usted se agote dice Shion

si eso espero y por cierto cres que soy una mala diosa consejera dice Saori

no paranada señora pienso que es muy comprensiva y cambiado las reglas sobre enamorarse los caballeros a hora son felices como Aioria con Marin,Milo con la amazona de Cancer,Camus con la amazona de Acuario Camili quien me sige sorpendiendo y todos selo tienen agradecido por que dice eso señora-la mira Shion-

mmm...gracias-pero sequeda pensando en la forma que tubo Saga con ella tan seca y fria ella lo sintio asie eso la avia echo sentir un poco triste sin saver por que razon-bueno y tu Shion te interasa alguien dice Saori

yo...bueno este conosie auna soñortia cuando viaja a Rusia era muy linda y simpatica dice Shion

vaya con que es estranjera dice Saori

si pero no ehido averla y edesiado aserlo pero no quiero dejarla sola señora Athena dice Shion

...ya veo no te preocupes yo puedo sola con ellos jejeje puedes irte cuando quieras..por cierto Saga seporto muy frio con migo-poniendo una cara mas triste-

Saga se porto frio con usted pero como pudo aserle eso que le iso ese canalla o que dice Shion

bueno pues cuando le able aver que le pasaba no me respondia al contrario se ponia tenso y nervioso inculise sentie como su cosmo me rechasaba -tomando sus piernas-me da pena que el no tenga confiansa en mi dice Saori

quee como pero como se atrevio atratarla de esa forma maldito idiota le en señare a arespetarla -caminando en direccion ala puerda-acaso todavia no aprendido avalorarla y aceptarla vera dice Shion

noo espera shion dejalo asie por fabor no es nesesario algun motivo tendra ademas el corazon no admite ordenes dice Saori

pero señortia el deve aprender que nadie deve rechasarla ni faltarle al respeto como diosa Athena que es deve ser respetada dice Shion

mm si pero yo te pido que porfabor no le digas nada a Saga-mira que Seiya no llega-Seiya no biene que pasa con el ultimamente a estad asuente bastante tiempo dice Saori

ya le digo no se preocupe ya apresera y esta bien no le dire nada a Saga dice Shion

gracias Shion eres muy amable -sonrie-

es un plaser ayudarle y ablar con usted dice Shion-sonrie-

bueno entonces cuando piensas ir aver a tu querida rusia -mira a Shion-

que dice Señortia ...ahh no se ...ahm.-algo nervioso-

jejeje deveria ir de una ves por que no seva mañana aver si esa señortia la espera dice Saori

pero...dice Shion

nada de peros anda Shion no te preocupes por el Santuario yo se como areglarmelas deacuerdo-guiña un ojo Saori-

muchas gracias estavien-saliendole un sonrisa que no podia de simular-bueno ire aver los preprativos de la comida asia Saga espermos que venga esta ves dice Shion

si De acuerdo Shion dice Saori

-levantandose para a irse argelar caminando asia lo que es su abitacion y tambien para ayudar a Shion


	2. Chapter 2

2 Parte

Saga se encontrava en la cuidad caminando sin rumbo pensando en lo susedido esa mañana y proponiendose que olvidara este sentimiento que lo torturaba y lastimaba el la amaba demasiado como para aserla sufrir y lastimarla con sus rechasos,cuando el la rechaso con su cosmo y sintio como ella se intrestesia no abia sido su intencion

perdoneme mi princesa amada tan dulce y tierna al preocuparse por mi al buscarme y yo lo unico que ise fue aserla senitr mal soi un desgraciado-enojandose con sigo mismo-no volvera apasar aun que seme clave ese puñal alverla con el aguantare este dolor por usted -dice Saga para simismo

-llegaba ala aria dela playa estava tardeciendo y se dirige asia la playa caminando pasificamente sobre la arena,miraba sus pasos y al oir risas y vozes volteo su mirada y vio abarias parejitas enamoradas mirando disfrutando la noche hermosa y las estreallas ase una leve sonrisa de resignasion con algo de tirstesa, al ver lo solo que se encontrava y camino asia las olas mojando un poco sus zapatos, ropa pero le dio poca importancia elevando su vista asia el cielo mirando las estrellas la luna que empesava verse poco a poco asiendo un leve suspiro,el viento soplaba suabemente a compañandolo en su soledad,camino por la orilla asia llegar aunas rockas y se recargo en ella viendo el orisonte y dejandose llevar a otro lugar sin pensar pero no podia evitar la imagen de Saori en sus ojos que se reflegava con una tierna sonrisa,levanto la mirada al cielo cerrando los ojos resvalandosele una leve lagrima que se llevava el viento rapidamente para su alivio de todos modos se sentia bien estando ahy sin quien nadie lo molestase empeso a pensar cada ves mas en ella sin darse cuenta y sonriea como si el alma volviese a el detodos modos no le importava estar pensando en ella en esos momentos no avia nadie que lo viera o le dijiera algo de que no devia aserlo-

-suspiro empeso a camina en circulo-jaja no me importa decir que la amo no ahy nadie que me molestase ademas nadie save este sentimiento que siento por ella y nadie lo savra ademas nadie podra sacarme esto que siento por ella de mi corazon nadieee aun que todos estubiesen en contra de eso-aspirando el viento y el mar-pero..por amor a ella no la tormentare con esto espero que sea rialmente feliz con Seiya ojala riamente lo seas me amada Saori dice Saga-sonrie con melancolia-

-empeso a caminar de regreso en eso oye un ruido extraño se aserca cautelosamente aver quien era o que era,que se ayava atras delas rockas,veia dos cuerpos juntos demostrando todo su ser esos dos cuerpos juntos como si fueran uno solo,Saga al percatarse se quita rapidamente de ese lugar-

ahy vaya-trando de alegarse vajando la rockas para no servisto,en eso oye que una voz femenia mensiona un nombre conosdio para Saga-

Seiya te amo siempre lo echo no puedo crer que me ames pero deves decirle a esa persona sobre esto tampoco megusta la idea de que la en gañemos-

si ya lose Miho pero no se como decirle pero por eso jamas etendio intimidad con ella por que empesava atener mis dudas tampoco megusta verla sufiri decia Seiya

-al oir eso Saga no podia crerlo,con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos al mismo tiempo empeso a enfureserse de como ese maldito en gañaba asua querida Saori con esa otra chika,asiendo puño con su manos tan fuerte que se lastima la mano golpeandola contra la rocka,pensava en ese momento ponerlo en su lugar pero disidio dejarlo asie esperar a que ese tipo le dijiese a Saori la verdad,vajandose dela rockas y alegandose pero asta sierto punto lo alegrava de que Saori jamas avia sido de Seiya pero le intrestesia el dolor que eso iva a ocasionarle a su amor, pensava en ablar con ese tipo mañana asie que se aleja de ahy y sale dela playa para dirigirse al Santuario ya mas despejado pero algo furioso por lo que averiguo esa noche-

-llegando al Santuario y las 12 casas,pensava que cuando eso pase el estara para ella asu lado asie que mañana si iria al desañuno con ella como asia Saori para convivir con sus caballeros,entrando ala tercera casa geminis,entra asua abitacion y se quita los zapatos mojados,pero recordo la comida miro el relog eran las 8 dela noche no avia pasado mucho tiempo todavia deve estar lo dela comida asie que se cambio el pantalon mojado rapidamente y sepuso uno limpio se dispuso a suvir las escaleras sentia que los nervios le ganavan por llegar tarde o no que ya no uviese nadie, alverla dejado plantada como en la mañana lo asia sentir tenso pero sedio cuenta que las casas que avia pasado estavan solas no estavan sus amgios los dorados bueno Airoia pudo aver salido con Marin-

ah no sentie el cosmo de nadie de ellos sera que sigen en la abitacion de Saori...-traga saliva con nerivos -quisas no se que dire si me preguntan mi retraso

-asie que sigue subiendo y todas estavn igual solas asta llegar ala casa de Picis,emepso a caminar mas despasio por los nervios le ganavan por que veria otraves a Saori,seguia subiendo los escalones que faltavan en eso ve auno delos caballeros y auna amazona que lo acompañaba-

Milo de escorpiony Erika de Cancer quienes venian vajando juntos dela mano muy acarameladitos

hola Milo y Erika -Saludava Saga

Hola Saga por fin llegas dice Milo

hola Saga que gusto verte -responde Erika-

lo mismo digo chikos a caso-agachando un poco la mirada-ya termino la comida dice Saga

quee noo para nada acava de comensar pero yo me aburrie y le dige a mi Milo que si podiamos irnos ya ademas queremos estar el y yo a solas verda milo dice Erika

claro Erika ella y yo nos estavamos aburriendo y decidimos salirnos aun que shion no lo veo con buenos ojos pero no nos importa asie que yo y Erika aremos otra cosa-abrazandola de cintura respiendiendo ella del mismo modo-

mm muy bien entonces no los interrumpire mas y por cierto Erika tu hermano no le molesto que te salieras con milo-quien mira a Saga medio feo este milo-ahy no me mires asie Milo solo pregunte - -U dice Saga

ja no me noje no digas tonterias Saga-volteando su mirada asia Erika -

no Saga no semolesto en apsoluto me deja que tenga las libertades que yo quiera ademas a un que le molestara no iva a obedecerlo el tambien no deve tardar en salirse de esa comida dice Erika

esta bien me alegro por ustedes dos que no tengan problemas con nadie dice Saga

pos si es bueno y tu que dices Saga no encontraste alguien donguan-dandole un codaso Erika a Saga-

mmm no rialmente no aye nada dice Saga-algo desilusionado-

no me la puedo creer Saga que no ayas encontrado alguien eres medio aguafiestas ya que siempre tan reservado deve aver alguna que te interese asia como amy me interesa mi linda Erika dice Milo

buneo ese esmiproblema si no aye alguien o sino la tengo-algo disgustado-ojala tu y erika sigan juntos dice Saga

gracias saga veras que ayaras a esa linda señortia que aga bivira tu corazon como bivra el mio con milo cada noche-risita jugetona de erika-

gracias por tus buenas intenciones Erika espero que asie sea dice Saga

bueno bueno tedejamos Saga que yo y Erika tenemos muchas cosas aridientes que aser cuidate Saga y Suerte sinseramente con ayar atu pareja dice Milo

gracias Milo y perdona por aver dicho ese comentario al enojarme dice Saga

ok esta bien no ahy problema man y gracias asie sera siempre estare alado de Erika seremos felizes aun que tengamos nuestras pequeñas difrecnsias dice Milo

pos si die Erika

bueno jejeje nos vemos chikos-empesando a subir las eslaceras alegandose de ellos Milo y Erika asen lo mismo caminando a sentido contrario al de Saga-

-subiendo asta llegar ala entrada del templo del patriaca abian varios caballeros amazonas juntos ablando entre ellos,Saga trago saliva empeso acamiranar asia adentro poco a poco pasando entre la multitud asta llegar al salon principal donde estava la gran meza estensa con comida y demas-

esto..es una comida-se decia para si Saga-

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa Saga que gusto verte-asercandosele este Aioros(si tambien fue resusitado nñUU)

eh...Aioros dice Saga

-sele aserca dandole un leba abrazo a Saga-como estas amigo dice Arioros

bi..enn y tu Aioros como as estadao-le medio responde al abrazo pero extrañado Saga-

-termiando el abrazo-que bueno quebiniste Saga me alegra verte rialmente como te fue en tu viaja dice Aioros

muy bien Aioros gracias por preguntar dice Saga

deves contarme sobre tu viaje si consite gente o alguna persona que ayas entcontrado una mujer dice Aioros

-calledole unas gotias a Saga Murmura:que mañia con preguntarme eso-

-se aserca otro caballero-hola Saga como estas amigo

-Saga voltea aver al nuevo caballero que se asercado-Shaka,bien y tu como estas dice Saga

bien que bueno que estaves as venido todos queriamos saludarte y darte la bienvenida al Santurario dice Shaka

si que bueno que esta ves ayas venido a la comida rialemnte no tenias ambre como para no venir dice Aioros

-Saga,maldice a kanon-este bueno aprte de eso me sentia muy cansado por el viaje tu saves dice Saga-nerviosamente-

si entiendo quisas tengas razon dice Aioros

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hermoso Sagaaaaaaaaaa que lindo teves y es vete,holaaaaaaaaaa chikos guapos como estan

-los tres ponen cara de tension,voltean aver-

Aphrodite dicen los tres al mismo tiempo-con horror en sus caras-

-asercandosele a alos tres abrasandolos y dandoles sus besos en sus meguillas-poniendo caras de sombies y asco-que lindo es verlos juntos,Saga querido por que no viniste en la mañana tenia muchos de seos de verte amor dice Aphrodite(si que molesto no XD xx)

-Aioros y Shaka selimpian con desesperasion las meguillas Saga se lava con limon-

por que no tenia animos Aphrodite de venir por que estava cansado del viaje-con cara de horror-dice Saga

cansadoo pobre sito si quieres te doy masage en tu cuerpestio y hombros-asercando sus manos a Saga-

nisete ocurraaaaaaaaaa tocarmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Aphroditeeeeeeee!-lo mira medio enojado y la vena resaltando-

huyy que malo eres yo que soy tan amable-voltea aver alos otros dos-ustedes les duele algo-asercandoseles-

-shaka y aioros asiendose asia atras-noooooooooo nos duele nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!((chistoso Shaka gritando,bueno con ese cualquiera no .o.))

comportate Aphrodite -asercandose el Caballero de Capicornio-o tu rostro quedara marcado dice Shura

queeee nooooo mi rostro no lo toques cabellero malo o te boy adar tus nalgaditas dice Aphrodite

intentalo-u.ú con vena resaltando-y sera la ultima ves que lo agas Aphrodite dice Shura

esta bien huy que enojonas son chikos-crusa de brazos Aphrodite-me comportare dice Aphrodite

mas te vale dice Shura

-enojonas su abuela piensa Saga-hola Shura como estas

bien y tu Saga que bueno verte por estos rumbos amigo como te fue en tu viaje dice Shura

muy bien gracias dice Saga

deves contarnos todo lo que hicistes y si viste un lindo chiko por ahy que me presentes dice Aphrodite ya que estos no les intereso

Callateeeeeeee dice Shaka

no me grite guera enojonaa dice Aphrodite

gueraaaaaaaaa tu mandre tontoo y no creo que Saga le intrese aver buscado un chiko o si-voltea averlo-

-Saga lo mira con ojos asesinos-claro que noo amy que me importan los chikos dice Saga

ahy que barvaridad mejor mantente sentado Aphrodite-dice Aioros-pero si cuentanos Saga -

esta bien chikos pero primero ire aver a Saori digo Athena dice Saga

esta bien a quie te esperamos dice Aioros

bien-selevanta,viendo asia donde estava ella sentada respira profundamente tomando valor,camina dirigiendose ahy pero en eso choca con alguien que ase que pierda el equilobirio Saga .-

cuidado amigo Saga estas bien

-Saga mira asia arriba,quien le sonrie-ahh Aldebaran eres tu con razon-sobanose la cabeza

si perdona Saga por no averme figado dice Aldebaran

no no el que se disculpa so yo por no averme figado bien por donde iva caminando dice Saga

esta bien no ahy cuidado amigo me alegra que estes aquie de buelta-dandole un gran apreton brazo-

aaaaaaaahh-medio axfisiandose este Saga por el abrazo-sssssiiiiiii amyyyy tammmmmmmmbieeeeeeeen meeeeeeee alegraaaaa XX

si si ho perdona Saga-soltandolo-no medie mi fuersa- dice Aldebaran

esta bien no ahy problema . bueno devo ir asaludar ala princesa-abalansandose Saga-

ok nos estamos viendo Saga dice Aldebaran

-ya recuperado Saga,sigue su camino asia donde se aya Saori tomando neuvamente aire respirando profundamente para no ponerse nervioso,traga saliva asercandose cada ves mas ya estando en frente de ella sepone algo nervioso pero controlandose-

princesa Athena-inclinado se agachando su cabeza completamente-

oh Saga viniste que bueno que ayas venido ala comida-sonriendo dulcemente-

-sin levantar la cara-si evenido y queria disculparme con usted por lo de esta mañana dice Saga

eh ooh no te preocupes Saga entiendo y no nesesitas inclinarte levantate por fabor dice Saori

-el selevanta un poco nervioso,mirandola ve su lindo rostro sonriendo pero nota en su mirada un poco de tristesa-ah tambien queria disculparme por aver faltado al desayuno en la mañana y por averme comportado en la forma en que lo ise dice Saga

esta bien como teavia dicho no teines por que preocuparte todos tenemos un tiempo en que queremos estar asolas dice Saori

si-asientando con su cabeza Saga sin dejarla de ver-

yo no devie averte molestado Saga se cuando uno desea estar solo perdona por averte ido amolestar dice Saori

ah-negando con la cabeza-no usted jamas me amolestado siempre asido un placer ablar con usted y alegria dice Saga

-un poco sorprendida sonriendo,quitando esa tristesa de su rostro-gracias Saga de verdad me ases sentir bien con lo que dices-sonrie Saori-

-Saga sonrie abiertamente olvidando su pena-denada mi señora es un placer aserla sentir bien dice Saga

gracias nuevamente Saga megustaria poder ablar mas contigo si esposible dice Saori

claro que si señora Saori para mi esun placer-comensnado asentir sus nervios nuevamente-

si bueno por que no vas con tus amigos ellos aguardan dice Saori

ehh si-piensa: bueno amy me vale aserlos espera contal de estar con ella pero sus nervios comensavab avenserlo pero estava muy feliz-bien nos veremos señora ahy estare para usted dice Saga

si gracias Saga-sonrie-

-saga buenle aser su reverencia,dando la vuelta mira de reojo asia atras mira que la mirada de tirstesa de Saori volvia ella,eso lo ponia triste a Saga,mirando asia donde estavan sus amigos ablando y abentando a Aphrodite por en simoso-

por fin regresas Saga pense que te quedarias ahy dice Aioros

eh lostiento-mirandolo pero sin interes-

bueno ya vas a contarnos lo que hiciste en tu viaje dice Shura

uuhh si claro dice Saga

toma asiento entonces dice Shaka

si sientate aquie cariño-señalando alado de el este Aphrodite-

noooo u0ú gracias..-se cienta alado de Aioros-

que malo eres dice Aphrodite

si soy muy malito dice Saga

ahhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyaaa mejor cuentanos dice Shura

esta bien dice Saga

que cuidades cono siste dice Aphrodite

eh bueno conosie Italia,Rusia,Alemania,Francia,inglaterra,España,Escosia,Ameria dice Saga paises muy distintos

todos ooohh

y conosite algunas personas algunas chicas dice Aioros

...bueno si conosie algunas mujeres pero no pasaba amas de una o dos salidas con ella pronto me aburria y me iva de ese lugar rialmente dice Saga

entonces no tubistes novias dice Shaka

no dice Saga

es enseriooooooo no puede ser cuantas conosite? dice Shura

-piensa vaya que mañia-bueno conosie como 5 en diferentes lugares dice Saga

5! en diferentes cuidadessss! Todos al mismo tiempo

y con ninguna chica tu viste alguna relacioan o te acostaste dice Aioros

vaya eso si estener voluntad dice Shaka

por que no anduviste con ninguna de ella dice Aioros

bueno pues por que no me nacia el deseo de andar con ninguna chika ninguna mujer me llamo la atencion como para andar con ellas ubo algunas bastantes testarudas pero me aburria y me alegava de ellas rapidamente y se enogavan pero eso no me importo ya que no me interesa dice Saga

Fantasticooooooooooo tu eres delos miossssssssss -Ahprodite abraza a Saga-

queeeeeeeeeeeeee no seas idiotaaaaaaaa-lansando un golpe Aphrodite saliendo volando-y no me toques u0ú

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-volando por los aires-

Todos dicen ahy tenia que ser uoú

-hacie se paso toda la noche contandole asus amigos todo lo que vivio los lugares que visito las personas que conosio durante su viaje por los paises,las aventuras que vivio durante su viaje y que no avia podido areglar su asuento por el que se avia ido que sela paso bien pero que aveses sentia sierta soledad,tambien sus amigos le contaron sobre todo lo que susedio durante su ausensia los cambios que se isieron las reglas cambiadas por Athena que sorprendieron a todos pero rialmente asie se sienten mas alegred,sobre las parejitas que salieron a relusir algunos eran mas que ovios ante sus sentimientos pero que no podian por las reglas andar pero Athena cambio eso a hora todos tienen casie una vida normal tambien ellos le contaban sobre sus relasiones con algunas amazonas de las doradas como es el caso de Camus con Camili pero siempre se mantienen reservados sobre eso y no cuentan anadie sobre lo que ellos asen solo ponen cara de enojados cuando seles pregunta algo sobre su relacion Aioria al contrario parese no importarle que todo mundo se entere sobre su amor por Marin ella es un poco mas reservada pero no agrede anadie por que le pregunten solo selimita a contestar algunas preguntas,tambien le contaron sobre la relacion que abia entre Athena y Seiya les avia desconsertado pero todos axedieron lo cual puso un poco nervioso y tenso a Saga asie siguieron ablando toda la noche simparar aveses se reian por algunas tonterias que se desian asie susetibamente paso toda la noche,Saga solo se elimitada a oirlos ablar sin decir nada solo sonreria en algunas partes un poco-

-echaba un gran suspiro Saga solo oia,en eso volteo asia su alrededor aver alos demas que estavn por ahy depronto miro Aioria y Marin que estavan los dos muy a caramelados platincando alguno que otro beso,Saga solo selimito a dan una leve sonrisa tambien sedio cuenta de Camus que estava con Camila tambien de misma forma ablando y riendo entre ellos abrasandose besandose,algunos de ellos salia del lugar para estar a solas-

me disculpan dice Saga -alos demas-

si claro Saga a donde vas dicen todos

gracias ne sesito un poco de aire luego me ire amy casa-levantandose de ahy despidiendose de ellos-

ok entons nos vemos Saga otro dia esta bien dice Aioros

si esta bien nosvemos despues dice Saga

-caminando asia afuera,pasificamente pesadamente mirava el cielo noctruno las estrellas brillavan con toda intensidad el viento soplava un poco frio mirando asu al rededor mirava a dos personas que estaban abrazadas,dando un leve suspiro desvia su mirada asia arriba pensando en lo lindo que seria estar ahy con Saori vajo las hermosas estrellas,Saori estava sentada mirando a todos en eso deside salir de ese lugar caminando asia afuera topandose con algunos caballeros que la saludaban cordialmente en eso Shion al verla pasar sele aserca-

señora Athena adonde va dice Shion

eh-volte averlo deteniendose-solo quiero ir a respirar un poco de aire dice Saori

asie quiere quela acompañe señora dice Shion

no gracias Shion no ase falta,quiero estar un poco a solas espero que no te incomode dice Saori

no paranada estabien,bueno ire areglar para mi partida a Rusia dice Shion

ok Shion que tengas buena suerte-sonrie levemente Saori-

esta todo bien señora dice Shion

si-asentando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-todo esta bien dice Saori

bueno permiso-inclinandose levemente y alegandose de Saori-

-echa un gran suspiro cerrando levemente los ojos,caminando otraves asia la Salida al salir mira a Saga que estava ahy parado a solas mirando el cielo, ella sonrie un poco al verlo siente un poco de alegria se aserca cautelosamente a el sin que el se percate,ella logra ver un poco su mirada que mostrava tristesa en su mirada ella se preocupa un poco alverlo asie tan solo y triste -

hola Saga por que tan solo-ablandole con suavidad-

-Saga se sorprende un poco al oir ala persona desada-señortia Saori que ase a quie dice Saga

eh yo nada solo salie a respirar aire y tevie aquie parado solo me aserque aver que tenias-agcha su mirada un poco triste-pero si te molesta puedo irme dice Saori

-alver su rostro que avia entristesido,Piensa: ahy idota estupido por favor no se ponga esa carita que me rompe el alma,levantando sus brazos a ella pero se controla poniendose nervioso,suspira- no paranada señorita como cree que me molesta su presensia al contrario me alegra verla usted jamas me molestara-asercandosele a ella-perdoneme si dice Saga

-levanta su rostro ella aun con tristesa-deverdad no te molesta que este aquie dice Saori

no claro que no usted-asercandosele mas quedando muy serquita a ella podiendo oler su rico aroma -ahh..me ase sentir bien dice Saga-sin poder dicimular su sonrisa-

-al verlo asie de serca se pone un poco nerviosa sonrojandose levemente,agacha un poco la cara-me alegra que no te incomode -lo mira alverlo siente un cosquillero leve en su estomago, el era tan alto fuerte rialmente bastante atractivo, pero no savia por que ella empesava a sentirse de esa manera,volteandose mirando las estrellas-

-alverla asie se medio preocupa-que susede señortia acaso ise algo que la incomodara lo siento dice Saga

eh-sin dejar de mirar las estrellas-no para nada Saga no as echo nada dice Saori-sin voltear averlo-

entiendo-volteando aver asia donde veia luego vuelve averla-

son hermosas verdad las estrellas dice Saori

-el segia mirandola sin sesar,con un leve sonrojo en sus meguillas-si es hermosa dice Saga

si verdad -suspira medio sonreria-

si bastante diria yo -segia viendola,como anelaba abrasarla en ese momento pero se contenia-si mucho dice Saga

-el mira un poco el cielo tambien,y aella al mismo tiemo,asercandose asu lado-estan hermosa tan bella tan linda pensava Saga mirava el cielo-

- en eso pasa una estrella fugas-oohh mira que suerte Saga una estrella fugas pidamos un deso dice Saori

si una estrella fugas -el solo sonrio-

-ella voltea averlo,con una dulce sonrisa-que pasa Saga pediste un deseo dice Saori

asies mi princesa-la veia directamente sin percatarse de su mirada tierna y dulce almismo tiempo potente-

-ella sepone nuevamente nerviosa-que pasa por que me miras de esa forma Saga dice Saori

-el seda cuenta y rapidamente voltea su mirada-perdoneme señora si la incomode dice Saga

no te preocupes Saga-seguia sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Saga la mira de reojo,Piensa:que hermosa seve sonrojadita estan linda tierna ahy cielos como deseo abrasarla,besarla declire esto que siento por ella,empuña sus manos traga saliva pero devo contenerme respirando agitadamente y como su cuerpo temblava un poco-

bueno Saga devo irme ya perdona si te moleste-volteava averlo Saori-

que como noo para nada y gracias por su compañia dice Saga-sonreia abrietamente-

esta bien Saga-asiendo una pequeña reverencia-tambien gracias por dejarme acompañarte,compermiso -dandole una sonrisa caminando asia adentro del templo-

no gracias atie mi hermosa diosa por aver podido compartir esta hermosas estrellas,como te amo y descanse mi dulce princesa dice Saga

-asiendo su reverencia,viendo como se alegaba poco a poco asta que ya no seveia mas-bueno solo una parte de mi deseo se cumplio esta noche -mira las estrellas-gracias estrellas por averme consedido el deso de aver compartido con la persona que amo esta noche


	3. Chapter 3

Saga:jeje espero que disfruten de este fic gracias,por favavor manden ses Reviwes

Casie todos ya se avian retirado a descansar,Saga tomo camino rumbo alas escaleras que llevan alas 12 Casas pasando de una en una cilensiosamente en las noche tranquila quie siempre rodea el Santuario cuando todo mundo duerme rialmente le gustava esa paz sigio caminando asta llegar ala casa de Cancer ,Saga estava rialmente feliz por aver podido disfrutar con Saori ese pequeño momento, en que estavan juntos mirando las estrellas agradecia a todos los dioses por esa gran oportunidad que tubo de estar con esa persona que amaba con todo su ser quien lo asia suspirar y soñar depronto...

Saga mira alguien que viene subiendo un poco a presuradamente las escaleras a quien no podia visualisar al instante por la intencidad dela noche que era tan oscura que solo eran iluminadas por las estrellas y la luna cuando avia,Saga aselero el paso para ver quien era la cilueta dela persona, cadaves se visualisa como seva asercando era ese chiko al que Saga embidiava mucho por estar alado de Saori lo cual borro esa alegria de el en ese momento,pensava que seguramente venia de verse con esa chika llamada Miho

Seiya..

-el chiko moreno se sobre salto un poco ya que no avia sentido a Saga asercarsele-

-Saga...eres tu..me sorpendiste un poco no me die cuenta de que estavas aquie-

-mm-Saga lo mira-si eso me doy cuenta Seiya vengo dela comida que Saori brindo en mi onor lo cual letengo agradecido apesar de todo-

-ya veo que lastima que no pude llegar atiempo a tu comida lo lamento Saga..-

-que susede Seiya..no me interesa que no ayas llegado ala comida,pero por que tardaste tanto Saori estava deprimida y sola-

-eh lo ciento no..medie cuenta dela hora devo irme Saga ademas...no creo que ella me extrañe tanto como crees

-pero que dices Saori te quiere mucho Seiya

...quisas me quiera pero no como ella cree--agachanco la cabeza-

-que susede Seiya acaso dudas de ese amor que te tiene asia atie o a caso es que tu no la amas como ella atie-tragando saliva-

...bueno este yo...-

-que pasa Seiya la amas ?

...-seiya solo no responde-

o es que tu amas a otra persona Seiya

eso es algo que no deve importarte Saga yo soy quien resolvera este asunto-subiendo las escaleras esquivando a Saga-

aguarda Seiya..te vie atie con otra chika.-sin voltar averlo-

-Seiya se detiene al instante-

que dices quemeviste con..otra..-respirando un poco agitado-

asies Seiya tevie con esa chika que sellama Miho cierto.--con una mirada de gran enojo,empuñando las manos-

acaso te as atrevido a espiarme Saga quien te cres que eres

-voltendose asia Saga,Saga se voltea igual mirandolo con mucho rencor-

no te estado espiando hoy tevie estodo por pura casualidad,si atie te gusta esa chika deverias ablar con Saori no es justo que la en gañes por que Seiya por que la engañas...ggrrr apesar de que me comen los celos por dentro,deseava que ella fuera feliz contigo

-Seiya solo sequeda al estruptefacto al ori decir eso a Saga-

que ...celos acaso tu-

ssssiiiiiii siento celos de ti por que tu tienes el amor de Saori si se que yo no me la meresco por todo el daño que ocasione pero...la amo!no puedo evitarlo y tu te atreves a en gañarlaaaaaaa por eso seme ase tan ingusto esto que haces..-piensa maldito mulas con alas burro de cuatro patas-

-un par de lagrimas resvala por sus meguillas,elevando un poco su cosmos-

...-el mula con alas se que da mudo al oirlo decir eso y algo de espando al sentir el cosmos de saga molesto-tienes razon no esjusto esto que ago asie que ire eneste momento con ella y le conrare toda la verdad.

-Saga limpiandose pronto esas lagrimas y vaja su cosmos para que no sede cuenta nadie-eso espero Seiya que agas entendido

si Saga lo are selo dire pronto aun que nose como lo are para no aserla sufriri

...yo estare ahy para ella cuando suseda-sugirio Saga sin dejar de odiar al mulo-

bien...entonces devo seguir mi cacmino dice Seiya-empesando a subir las escaleras-

Saga solove como se alega, el tambien se dispone a irse asu casa calmando un poco sue enojo entra asu Templo y se dirige asia su abitacion que estava en el lado oeste dela casa,abriendo la puerta entrando asu cuarto sentandose en el vorde de la cama con su mirada clavada en el cuelo

rayos ese mula save mis sentimientos sobre Saori que tonto fui devie tratar de controlarme pero no puede evitar reclamarle eso a Seiya-suspira-

poniendo cara de preocupasion savia lo que Saori y va a sufirir al saver la verdad de ese mulo de que el amaba ala nana esa,levantando la mirada asia la ventana se mirava la luna -que dejava en trar un pequeño rayo al cuarto iluminando la cama levemente -seguramente su Saori deve estar esperando a ese con los brasos aviertos sin saver sobre que ese tipo iva decirle esa noche mas le valia que selo dijiera sino el se encargaria de que asie fuera no podia permitir que ese Seiya le isiera eso a Saori, despues de todo lo que ella a echo por el inclusive acepta que Saori siempre se preocupo mas por el que por ningun otro caballero eso le arida en la sangre pero la amaba demasiado como para sentir rencor ademas save bien que no era intencion de Saori aser menos alos demas caballero al preocuparse mas por Seiya,pero con lo que iso Saori el de pedirle a Zeus que los reviviera a cambio de que ella se sacfiicaria fue su ficiente para darse cuenta de que Saori tambien se preocupaba por ellos pero gracias a sus fieles caballeros de Bronce fue salvada de ese castigo,Saga no avria podido vivir en este mundo sin su amada Saori, ubiese preferido nuna revivir antes de llegar a este planeta sin su hermosa precensia cuando volvio ala vida Saga y enterarse de su sacrificio no podia aseptarlo que su amada se sacrificara por ellos menos por el que siempre le iso daño, ninguno delos caballeros dorados querian que Saori se sacrificara por ellos alfinal de cuentas ellos nacieron para protegerla y se ese castigo que les avia dado lo avian aceptado con resincaccion con tal de que Athena estubieroa bien en la tierra pero ella no lo permitio queria salvarlos ya que ellos solo icieron lo que los caballeros asen salvar asu diosa y ala tierra solo asian su dever no era justo para ellos esto que les avian echo pero alfinal de cuentas todos fueron perdonados por Zeus dandoles una segunda oportuinidad a todos ortogandoles esa paz en la que vivian a hora todos vivian en paz teniendo mas omenos vidas normales Saori les avia dado muchas libertades,bueno en esepcion de uno Saga ya que su alma estava sufiriendo por no estar asulado como el anela y desa pero al saverla que estava ahy lo asia feliz a hora pensava quedarse para verla un que sea de lejos.

bien sera mejor dormir-selevanta se aserca aun armario en frente asu cama sacando una pillama de color negro,quitandose la ropa que tenia para ponerse solamente el pantalon,acostandose en su cama quien tardo en reconsiliar el sueño-

°°TEMPLO DE ATHENA°°

-Saori estava en su cuarto pasificamente,ya se avia cambiado poniendose una hermoso camison blanco con algo de encaje pero ligero sobre los hombros era de seda suabe y hermoso,Sepillava su larga cabellera color purpura con delicadesa,mirandose al espejo sevia muy hermosa estava alegremente pensava lo que avia pasado en esa noche sobre todo con saga la asie sonrojarse un poco,soreia abiertamente en eso...

-alguien entra ala abitacion de Saori,quien al ori volte en seguid de jando el sepillo sobre el tocador, Seiya iva adecirle la verdad a Saori esa noche-

-Seiya...que bueno que regresaste

-Seiya mirava figamente a Saori quien le sonreira dulcemente-Saori...

ven pasa Seiya no te quedes ahy parado-ofresiendole su mano a Seiya-

Seiyaa..-Se aserca a brazarlo pero este no le responde dela misma forma lo cual deja un poco helada a Saori-que susede Seiya

Saori...devo...ablar contigo-separandose un poco de ella-

-mirandolo un poco inaudita se cienta en la cama-esta bien Seiya de que deceas ablarme

-Seiya traga saliva-no se como empesar Saori..

mmmm que pasa Seiya no me asustes te pasa algo malo-tomandole las manos, poniendo una de preocupacion-

-Seiya quita sus manos-...esque no se si es malo o no quisas para ti losea ..rayos

-Saori se queda un poco inaudita-no entiendo que tratas de decirme Seiya..por favor dime que pasa especificamente

-el selevanta asercandose ala ventana-yo...yo...no quiero lastimarte Saori...pero esque

me estas asustando seiya que pasa dime lo que sea-levantandose-

bueno...yo no es facil...telo juro esto me dolera mas astie que amy

-Saori traga saliva-pero queee susede Seiya me estas preocupando ..aun mas

-Seiya se voltea asia Saori sin mirarle alos ojos no era capaz de verla-saori tu asido alguien muy espesial eres una maravilloso ser..que decendio pero...

mi amor que pasa dime si-sele aserca Saori a Seiya que dando unos sentimetros de ella-

-el sele aserca la abraza-perdoname Saori..por aserte sufirir..

-Saori responde asu abrazo-tu no me ases sufrir Seiya...al contra..-siento interrumpida-

se que lo are mi buena diosa...no meresco estar aquie-soltando apresurandose ala Salida-

Seiya...pero..que pasa...

-mira asia el cuelo callendole la grimas-yo..no...te...amo!

-Saori queda conjelada sin dar acredito alo que oye-...

perdoname Saori...-limpiandose las lagrimas-

-Saori sin poder decir palabra alguna,sus ojos empesavan a iluminarse por sus lagrimas y con el reflego dela luna que caian por su hermosa meguilla blanca-...por...que...ya no me amas ...Seiya...-oyendosele la voz entre cortada y con un nudo que empesava sentir en su garganta-

-Seiya se voltea,alver su rostro angelical cubierto de lagrimas-perdonammee...Saori no soy digno de usted

-Saori cerrando sus dulces ojos sin poder de tener las la grimas que escurriendole una tras otra-que...ise mal...

tu...no as echo nada malo...siempre...esido yo..lo ciento..nunca devia lusinarte la verdad yo..nunca te ame..solo es un cariño de hermano me equiboque pense que te amaba no fue asie te quise como la herma que nunca tube(vaya que idiota o.ó)

-Saori abriendo los ojos como plato y al mismo tiempro paretando la mandivula con la mirada clavada al piso- vu.uv nun...ca...me...amas...te...por..que...!Seiya me hiciste estooo!

lo ciento Saori perdoneme...-empuñando sus manos-se que soy un idiota(TD: si esto todo mundo lo save n.ñ)

amas a otra mujer Seiya...la amas...o solo es un presentimiento...-limpiandose sus lagrimas-

...si amo a otra...no creo que sea un presentimiento..lo siento

-Saori levanta su rostro-mmmm...

otra cosa mas dice Seiya

ahy algo mass!-sin dejar de llorar-no quiero oirte mas yaaa noooo ...es suficienteeeeeeeeee-caminando asia la salida-

es nesesario!-poniendosele enfrete-

QUEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO ENTIENDES NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO QUITATEEEEEEEEEEEEE -llorando como magdalena,con sus ojos poniendosele inchandos-

No nesesitooo que te digaaa -sin quitarse mirandola alos ojos,quien reflegava dolor,tristesa,amargura,odio tambien-

QUE TEEEEEEEEE QUITESSSSSSSSSSS NO ENTIENDES NO QUIERO SEGUIR OYENDOTE -aciendo sus manos en puño apretandose que sevia roja su piel y los meguillas rojas de tanto sollosar-

tedige que no asta que me oigas

ES SUFICIENTEEEE! IDOTAAAAA-lansandole un termento golpe a Seiya que vuela por la abitacion-(orasie la mula voladora XD)

-claro sin darse cuenta de que iva en camison salia dela abitacion degando aun mal herido seiya el cosmos de Saori se se sentia en todos lados por la rabia y dolor que sentia por que seiya la avia mentido en sus sentimientos,salia corriendo llorando sus lagrimas volavan por el aire al correr sugetava su pillama,llegava asia las escaleras que llevavan alas 12 casas que sevia hermosas por la luz dela luna que asia berlas como perlas por el marmol,Saori savia que quisas al sentirla queria saver que le pasava pero no deseava ablar,asie que se medio tranquilisa sin dejar de llorar pasa las casas con su cosmos calmado,pasando las casas lo mas calmada que podia con la mirada en el cuelo con esas lagrimas que seguian escurriendole sin sesar sentia un gran dolor en su pecho como si 1000 agujas sele clavaran sentia mucho rencor como pudo jugar asie con ella asiendole pensar que la amaba ya que el es quien avia sido quien sele declaro a ella,empesava a llorar mas no pensava que ella superaria ese dolor que sentia desdel fondo de su alma que se avia echo pedasos igual que su corazon-

_Flash Back_

_-Seiya se asercaba a Saori despues delo susedido con zeus-Saori...quiero decirte algo importante.._

_-quien sostenia a Seiya en sus brasos ya que estava herido por la pelea-esmejor que me lo digas despues horita estas herido._

_-todos ovserbaban la esena de ellos dos,incluyendo a Saga que se mantenia mas serca de ellos-_

_yo...como te avia dicho..una vez que yo te protegia por ser Saori..no solo por ser mi diosa..._

_-ella asienta con la cabeza-si...lo dijiste..-tillendo sus meguillas de color rosadito-_

_bueno es por que..yo te amo.._

_yo te te amo..seiya aun que no se si este bien enamorarme siendo diosa..TT_

_no me importa mientras antie no te intrese ...mi diosa_

_no amy tampoco dejare todo por ti_

_-Seiya y Saori unen sus bocas en una muestra de "amor"-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-saliendole una gran dolor y amrgura que salie de su boca y ser al recordar eso-eres un maldito mentirosoooooooo!-empesando a correr nuevamente-

°°3 Casa Geminis°°

Saga dormia profundamente soñado y recordan cuando murio en los calurosos brazos de Saori..la gran paz que sintio oir de serca su corazon latir saver que Athena no le guardava ningun rencor por lo que avia echo savia que era un caballero atromentado por sus dos caras,su corazon de el empeso alatir amil pororoa cuando la sintiro asie de serca y por averlo perdonado se sentia dichoso feliz fue por eso que su corazon y su alma empesaron asentir algo mas por esa diosa que no comprendia al principio pero despues comrpendio,sonreria entre sueños asta se sonrojava..su cosmos empeso a emerger sin percatarse claro esta por que andava soñando cosas que le gustarian que le pasaran con Saori en la vida real,como que esa noche de estrellas soñaba que se avia atrevido asercarsele abrasarla ,quien no lo rechasaba se quedava junto a el la mirava alos ojos y ella cerraba sus ojos,el la besaba profundamente sentia que volaba por los aires,de pronto todo se nublo lo cual su cosmos desapresio y se sintio raro al mirar en sus brasos vio que ya no estava asu lado mirando asia todos lados con desperasion buscando a Saori por toda esa imensa oscuridad que no seveia nadaa se empesava angustiar,se fue sefue ú.u de pronto en lo legano apresio como un reflector de luz en medio dela oscuridad,Saga se aserco a ese lugar de poronto empeso aver una silueta un vestido un poco al borotado color blanco algo dañado,se aserco mas rapido esperando a que fuera Saori la mira agachada abrasando sus piernas con la cabeza undida en ellas seveia demacrada y susia-

S..a..ori...dice Saga

-asercandose a ella,quien no volteava averlo-

Saori que tienes por que estas asie -tratando de poner su mano en su hombro el cual se sentia frio-

-lo cual espanto a Saga,Saori seguia en esa misma posision sin mover un dedo-estas trsite algo te a pasado mi princesa..-tomadole su rostro cuando lovio sus los ojos dela chika estavan completamente vasios y oscros-

no puede ser Saori...por fabor no tepongas asie

-una lagrima escurre por la meguilla de Saori -

-el la abrazaba sin importarle si estava susica-yo te cuidare mi amor..

-de pronto todo desaprese al mismo tiempo Saga se despierta angustiado savia que algo le pasava a Saori- no lose por que te soñe asie tan trsite algo malo devio pasar pero no sabria que pudo pasarte o quisas losepe nose,TT me gustaria estar con tigo mi dulce señora guuaaa me duele tanto-abrazandose asie mismo asiendo como mesiendose de un lado a otro- el no poder estarlo ni siquiera para eso puedo servirle me gustaria ser yo quien la ubiese podido proteger TT pero noooooooo todo se intrepuso mi segunda personalidad que intento herirla grrr o siempre moriaaa siempree me fuieee pero mi cosmo siempre estubo con usted, pero al tener a Seiya sentia que no era de mucha importansia pero aun asie siempre estube asu ladoooo ahhmmmm...yo lo unico que hice fue causarle molestias todo el tiempo pero a hora prometo serle fiel asta los dientes inclusimebenteee mas que ese mula con alas que no supo balorar su amor ya que se atrvio a engañarla con esa nana ..desgaciauu si pudiera le reviento todos los dientes..pero por amor y respeto austed no lo ago-saliendo lagrimones-ahy mi comos todo mi cuerpo exige tocarla amarla desearla -imaginancion de como Sucuerpo persige el de Saori-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa deseeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo...ups-setapa la boca,recordando a kanon-o no el duerme en otro lado dela casa jijij..-mordiendo sus labios y lamiendo imaginandose a Saori-nn(si se oye medio canalla XD)

-Sequedava viendo el techo un poco alelado empesandose aimaginar a Saori,recordando cada curva y sentimetro de su hermoso cuerpo esa cabellera color purpura ondiandose con el viento chocando al mismo tiempo con su espada amplia blanca profunda blanca como la nieve-Seguramente deve estar muy suabe -levantando las manos al techo entreserrando sus ojos otraves la calentura le suvia(si me entienden ono n.ñ),empesaba a imaginar como sus manos acarisiaban el esbeloto cuerpo de lachica que amaba tanto con todo su ser al sentir todo su sermedio sudorado,reacciona estaves abia visto una imagen de Saori alado de Seiya lo cual lo iso despertar de golpe-

-se cienta sobre la cama,limpiandose el sudor-vaya...no puedo crerlo-suspirando-

tengo sed ire a tomar algo-levantandose de su cama todo despeinado sepuso la parte de arriba de su pillama para poder salir,dirigiendose asia la salida de su abitacion camino uno poco por los pasillos asta llega ala abitacion de kanon-

abra llegdo ya?

-abriendo la puerta con precuasion apsolita con ojitos en punto,miro que no estava al contrario de antes abrio sus ojos un poco sorprendido al ver que no se encontrava en su abitacion,saliendo de ahy preguntandose donde estaria su hermano a esas horas dela madrugada,se fue ala cosina para tomar un jugo que tenia en su refigerador se dirigia nuevamente asua abitacion,de pronto oyo unos pasos oviamente como guardian que era se fue asomar para saver quien era el improduente aun que no estava en la mejor situacion no le intereso y fue a revisar para saver quien era parado esperando al enemigo asia la parte delantera en eso seda cuenta que los pasos bienen de tras de el benian desde la parte trasera de la casa-

sera kanon pero no esos pasas son distintos y mas pasivos -semedio esconde entre un pilar aver quien era,alver ela figura femenina vestida de un hermoso camison blanco con su largo cabello ondulandose,escondiendo su hermosa cara la chica se veia fuera de si Saga al verda se queda completamente conjelado su cuerpo alverla ahy tan bella con ese camison blanco que le aser ver su hermosa figura empiesa asentir un escalofrios enorme crusar todo su cuerpo desdela punta de sus pies asia la punta de sus cabellos empesaba apalpitarle apresurdamente su corazon como diciendole que no se quedese ahy paradote pero con verla todo su cuerpo que do inmobil con ese hermoso camison que vestia sus ojos empesaron abrillar como si fueran esferas alverla ahy caminando que dando sin respiro alguno,tenia tantos deseos de demostrarle todo lo que sentia besarla,decirle cuanto la amaba echando un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos,cuando volvio abrirlos se precato de que la chica se avia detenido con la mirada avajo completamente,Saga solo sele que do mirando figamente como quedado echisado al verla parada ahy, de pronto seve como un par de lagrimas del rostro de Saori escurrian asta llegar al cuelo frio.

Saga se percata de sus lagrimas que escurrieron al cuelo decidiendo ase asercarse tomando valor y aire deside asercarsele poco a poco oyendo el solloso de Saori quien llorava con mucho pesar y con mucho sentimiento dolor le dolia el alma,Saga al oirla llorar de talforma que tambien su alma misma se partia en dos al verla llorar de esa forma tan dolorosa algo muy doloroso devio averle pasado,Saori estava sumisa en su dolor que nosedava cuenta de que alguien se asercaba a ella lo unico que ella deseava era desapareser de ese lugar sin dejar rastro alegarse de todo sobre todo de Seya quien le avia roto el corazon y el alma.

Cuando se disponia a seguir su camino Saori sintio una suave y cariñosa mano se poso en su hombro,Saori se detuvo inmediatamente pralisandola un poco al sentir esa mano ella con la mirada vaja volteo aver de quien se tratava abrio de par en par sus ojos al ver a Saga ahy mirandola con mucho cariño y ternura ella solo apreto sus mandibulas con fuersa entre cerrando sus hojos que brillavan por las lagrimas que abian en sus ojos purpura sin pensarlo la chika se lanso asia los brasos de el aquien deja completamente sorprendido sin esperarse esa respuesta por su parte al sentir que ella nesesitava apollo..el...tenia la boca abierta y el cuerpo temblandole pensava que sus piernas no aguantarian mucho delos nervios que le imbadian, pero al sentirla tan serca el cuerpo de ella oirla llorar de esa forma tan pesada deisido levantar los braosos nerviosamenta embolviendola con su fuertes barasos rodiando su pequeño cuerpo exprimiento un poco sus pechos sobre el Saga se extremesio y sintio mucha luguria al sentirla asie de serca de el pero sacudio la cabeza tratando de alegar esos pensamientos de el comenso acarsiarla tierna mente cerrando sus ojos demostrandole todo su amor en ese abraso tandulce,Saori se sintio segura en esos fuertes brasos que la rodiavan sentia ese gran cariño que Saga le demostrava al carisiar su cabello y espalda lo que a Saori la iso extremeser un poco jamas se abia sentido tan bien ni si quiera con Seiya sentia esta proteccion que sentia a hora,Saga seguia acarsiando su espalda y cabellos sin dejar de esperimentar el dulce olor que su nariz ycuepor detectavan empesando asentir muchos deseso de besarla amarla como siempre en sus sueños mas cadentes con quien siempre mastrubaba su cuerpo pensando en su dulce amor que no era del todo correspondido pero se sentia rialmente contento al ver que Saori se sentia mejor entre sus brazos pero ella seguia llorava menos.

Saga levanto el rostro de Saori sin nisiquera pensar en lo que iva aser solo su cuerpo su corazon asian lo que su alma les ordenava,Saori lo mirava un poco confundia con sus meguillas sonrojadas de tanto sollosar susojos segian inchados y humedos por las lagrimas los labios rosados todos inchados como la de una hermosa flor la asian ver rialmente inresitivle para Saga que alver esos carnosos labios tan serca de el que eran dela persona que amaba con toda su alma jamas avia sentido ese quisquilleo en su cuerpo nadamas cuando el la veia a ella de serca mas a hora con esa expresion de ella todoa sonrojada por el llanto sus labios inchados asian que Saga no se conteniera mas tomando a Saori dela cintura con una mano y la otra sostenia el rostro dela Diosa acarisiandolo con mucho cariño pasando sus dedos pos sus labios acarisiandoselos con mucha pasion quien seguia con una inocencia en su rostro por no saver que suedia lo cual iso a Saga decearla con mas intensidad lamiando sus labiso deseando besarla en ese momento, sin soltar el rostro dela Diosa Saga asiendo su santa voluntado siguiendo sus instintos su cuerpo no resitio mas aferrandose alos labios de Saori,la Diosa no dava credito alo que estava susediendo ella solo empeso aintetar safarse de el contodas sus fuersa tratando de empujarlo dandole puñetasos en el pecho brazos pero Saga no respondia al contrario la barazo con ambos brasos mas fuerte que antes, aferrando mas sus labios de el como un animal salvaje pero al mismo tiempo eran tiernos sus besos intentando abrir los labios dela chika quien forsosamente ella se resitia pero termino sedendiendole el paso abriendo sus labios permitiendole la entrada quien Saga se alegro introduciendole su lengua en la boca del saboriando esa deliciosa sustansia que el avia deseado desde ase mucho provar,que avitava dentro dela diosa la cual empeso a seder sus besos tiernos pero al mismo tiempo salvaje lugurioso la deseava contodas sus fuersas queria demostrarle todo su amor en ese momento acarisandola pasava sus manos por la espalda vajando sus manos asia las caderas de la Diosa apretando sus manos sobre ellas asiendo que Saori isiera un pequeño sondio de placer.

pero por falta de aire tubo que separar sus bocas la diosa reacciono rapidamente separandose de Saga violentamente dandole una fuerte bofetada quien rapidamente salio corriendo de ahy,Saga se queda un poco para lisdado pero alver que ella se alegava corriendo trata de ir a tras de ella pero antes de poder correr se tropiesa calledo al cuelo tranto de levanatrse mira como Saori desaparese de su vista.

Maldicion fuie verdaderamente un estupido-golpeando el piso con puño cerrado asta sangrar su mano-gggrr idiota nodevie me deje llevar por la pacion y el amor que siento por ella..

-agachando la mirada-


End file.
